Uptown Girl
by IloveAlvittany
Summary: Brittany invita a una fiesta a Alvin ¿ que pasa cuando el se olvida? ¿como podra solucionarlo? ¿sera capaz de decirle lo qe siente? Lea y revise gracias comenten si les gusto


Este es mi primer ONE-SHOT esta basado en la caricatura de los 80 espero que les guste ademas incluye una cancion y porfavor comenten para que haga mas gracias **NOTA : No soy dueña de las ardillas o de las chipettes**

Uptown girl

Brittany caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela , era una de las chicas mas populares sin decir que era la capitana del equipo de porristas , lo tenia todo , amigos , hermanas , popularidad , belleza y mas pero lo unico que le faltaba era amor , obviamente ella ha tenido algunos novios pero con ellos no funciono para nada , el unico que la consolaba cuado terminaba destrozada por esos chicos era su peor enemigo pero a la vez su mejor amigo Alvin , el siempre estaba ahi para ella. Brittany nunca lo iba a reconocer pero tenia un pequeño enamoramiento hacia el , pero ella era tan orgullosa que no lo admitia.

-Hey , Britt ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de este fin de semana ? , dijo Courtney

-Si pero aun no me has dado un pase , dijo Brittany

-Ohh verdad toma , dijo Courtney sacando una invitacion de su mochila

-Gracias , dijo Brittany

-Ah y es un pase para dos personas , dijo Courtney

-Osea debo ir con alguien mas ? , dijo Brittany

-Si , y es mejor que busques a alguien para entrar , dijo Courtney

-Bueno , vamos a clase ?, pregunto Brittany

-Claro , dijo Courtney

Ambas caminaron a clases por los pasillos

-Y al proposito , con quien iras , la fiesta es en dos días , dijo Courtney

-No lo se , creo que le dire a una de mis hermanas , ojala que puedan , dijo Brittany

-Bueno Britt date prisa , se acaba el tiempo , dijo Courtney

-Lo se , bueno nos vemos despues de clases, dijo Brittany despidiendose

-Bueno , luego me cuentas que tal te va , dijo Courtney

-Claro , dijo Brittany ingresando en su clase ahi ya estaba Jeanette

-Hey , Jean , te tengo una invitacion a una fiesta este sabado , que dices ? , dijo Brittany

-Mmmm no creo , Britt , ya tengo planes para este sabado , dijo Jeanette

-Pfff ... que es mejor que una fiesta ? , dijo Brittany

-Tengo que estudiar con simon , ya quede con el hace unos días , lo lamento Britt tendras que ir con otra persona , dijo Jeanette

-Pero la mayoria de todos mis amigos ya tienen invitacion, dijo Brittany

-Y si le dices a Alvin , creo que el no tiene planes , dijo Jeanette observando su libro

-Estas loca ? , no soportaria estar a solas con el egocentrico de Alvin , mmmm que tal de Ellie , creo que esta libre , verdad ? , dijo Brittany

-Te equivocas , ella va a hornear un pastel con Theo el sabado en la noche , es su primera cita , dijo Jeanette

-Ashhh , bueno espero encontrar otra persona , dijo Brittany

-Ahh , por cierto hoy yo y Ellie no te vamos a acompañar hasta casa, dijo Jeanette

-Por que ? ,dijo Brittany

-Voy hacer un proyecto con Simon en la biblioteca y Ellie tienen taller de cocina con Theo , dijo Jeanette

-Genial , ahora me tengo que ir con Alvin ?, dijo Brittany

-Al parecer si y ahi le dices sobre la invitacion , dijo Jeanette

-Jean , por ultima vez no voy a ir con Alvin a la fiesta , dijo Brittany

-Bueno solo era un consejo , dijo Jeanette

Justo en ese momento sono la campana anunciando que ya finalizo el recreo . La clase epeso con el profesor de Historia , y como siempre aburrido , Brittany solo pensaba en la fiesta de ese sabado y con quien iria. Pasaron casi dos horas y termino el día , ya era salida.

-Britt, encontraste a alguien ?, dijo Courtney sacando sus cosas del casillero

-No , mis hermanas no pueden , y tu sabes si alguien no tiene invitacion ?, dijo Brittany

-Espera voy a revisar la lista , dijo Courtney

-Claro , dijo Brittany alistando su mochila

-Si tienes 2 opciones , la primera es Lucas , el nerd y Alvin , dijo Courtney

-Ashh , solo ellos ? , dijo Brittany

-Si debes invitar a uno de los dos, dijo Courtney

-Bueno entonces tendre que invitar a Alvin , dijo Brittany

-Si , bueno bye nos vemos amiga , dijo Courtney despidiendose

-Bye, dijo Brittany

Ella salio de la escuela , en la puerta la esperaba Alvin para irse a casa

-Hey Britt , dijo Alvin

-Hola , dijo Britt

-Pasa algo , dijo Alvin

-No nada , vamos ? ,dijo Brittany

-Si vamos , dijo Alvin

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la mitad del camino

-Oye Alvin , tienes planes para este sabado por la noche ? , dijo Brittany

-No , por ?, dijo Alvin

-Bueno , este sabado hay una fiesta y me preguntaba si querias ir conmigo , ya que tengo una invitacion para dos , dijo Britt

-Claro , dijo Alvin

-Bueno yo paso por ti , dijo Brittany

-Ok , dijo Alvin

Ambos llegaron a sus casas ya que viven cerca. Brittany subio corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitacion , ella voto su mochila al suelo y se puso a buscar la ropa para el sabado. Alvin entro en su habitacion y se fue a la cocina a comer algo , luego se puso a hacer su tarea. Haci paso la noche y llego al dia siguiente cuando ya estaban en la escuela

-Hey Alvie , dijo Vanessa

-Hey Vane , dijo Alvin

-Estas libre este sabado ? ,dijo Vanessa

-Depende , para que ? ,dijo Alvin

-Bueno , queria saber si querias ver una pelicula conmigo , que dices ? ,dijo Vanessa

-Claro , dijo Alvin , te espero en mi casa

-Nos vemos Alvie, dijo Vanessa

-bye , dijo Alvin alejandose con unos libros en mano

Mientras tanto en el salon...

-Y que te dijo ? ,dijo Jeanette

-Dijo que si , respondio Brittany

-Bueno espero que ninguno de los dos salga herido , dijp Jeanette bromeando

-Yo tambien , ya quiero que acabe el día estoy muy aburrida , dijo Brittany

-No te preocupes que solo falto unos 5 minutos , espera un momento mas , dijo Jeanette

-Bueno , dijo Brittany

Paso los 5 minutos y sono la campana , todos salieron de la escuela para disfrutar el fin de semana

-Te veo mañana , dijo Vanessa en el oido de Alvin y luego se alejo

Alvin sonrio nerviosamente. Para el Vanessa era muy sexy y no estaba equivocado pero aun asi , Vanessa no era la chica mas caliente de la escuela , segun otros chicos la que gana a todas era Brittany , pero Alvin nunca se fijaria en Brittany , para el era solo su mejor amiga y nada mas aunque en estos ultimos años , Alvin habia desarrollado nuevos sentimientos hacia Brittany pero el no lo reconocia. Todos caminaron en conversando hacia sus casas, Brittany estaba emocionada por el día de mañana , ella tenia que ser la chica mas hermosa en toda la fiesta y sin pensarlo todo sucedio tan rapido que Brittany ya se estaba alistando para la fiesta.

-Ellie como me veo ? ,dijo Brittany

-Preciosa , como siempre Britt , dijo Ellie

Ella se habia colocado un short con un polo de sandias rosado que dejaba al descubierto su cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto y unas balerinas rosadas a juego con su atuendo.

-Gracias Ellie, dijo Brittany , bueno yo ya me voy

-Ten cuidado Britt , dijo Ellie

-Lo hare , yo ya te llamo cuando llegue , dijo Brittany saliendo de la habitacion.

Saco las llaves y se fue , ella no tuvo problemas con pedirle permiso a Miss Miller ya que ella ya era lo demasiado madura para cuidarse por si misma , ella camino por la acera hasta que llego a la casa de Alvin. Ella toco el timbre y salio Alvin

-Wowww... , dijo Alvin al ver a Brittany

-Que tal me veo , dijo Brittany

-Te ves hermosa , dijo Alvin sin saber lo que decia

-Gracias , nos vamos ? ,dijo Brittany

-A donde ? , dijo Alvin

-A la fiesta ! , dijo Brittany

-Britt lo siento lo he olvidado por completo , no puedo ir , dijo Alvin

-Que ?! Porque ?!, dijo Brittany

-Lo que pasa esque ya he quedado en una cita con Vanessa, dijo Alvin

Brittany no respondio solo se quedo en silencio

-Britt , estas enojada?, dijo Alvin

-Sabes Alvin olvidalo , se que no puedo confiar contigo , dijo Brittany alejandose de la casa de Alvin buscando su celular

-Britt , espera, dijo Alvin

Pero ella no le hizo caso y continuo su camino hacia la fiesta apesar de que no tenia acompañante , ella tomo un taxi que la llevo hasta la fiesta que estaba un poco cerca. En el camino llamo varias veces a Courtney pero ella no contestaba , en todo el transcurso ella penso en Alvin , enrealidad a ella no le molestaba que el se haya olvidado de la fiesta lo que le duele fue que Alvin tenia una cita con su peor enemiga Vanessa, ella tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo hasta que sono su celular , era el numero de Alvin , ella no le con testo asi paso unas 8 veces mas hasta que recibi una llamada de Courtney

-Hola Court , dijo Britt

-Que paso , tenia llamadas perdidas de ti , dijo Courtney

-Si lo que pasa esque no estoy llendo con Alvin , estoy sola , dijo Brittany

-Que ? Que paso ? , dijo Courtney

-Luego te cuento , solo queria saber si podia entrar sin un acompañante , dijo Brittany

-Si claro voy a hablar con el vigilante para que te deje pasar , Bien ? , tranquila Britt , ya va a pasar , te espero , dijo Courtney

-Ok , ya llego , dijo Britt

Brittany llego a la fiesta , solo queria alejarse del pensamiento de Alvin , ella queria divertirse y asi lo hizo ella bailo hasta morir , ella fue la chica mas hermosa y sexy de toda la fiesta , pasaron las horas y fueron las 3 de la mañana , ella sabia que tenia que irse , ella no habia probado ninguna gota de alcohol , estaba sana , y asi regreso a su casa , le dolian los zapatos solo queria descansar

Unas cuantas horas mas temprano...

Alguien toco el timbre , Alvin abrio la puerta revelando a Vanessa con un vestido negro , ella estaba bella

-Hola Alvie , nos vamos ? , dijo Vanessa

-Si , dijo Alvin cerrando la puerta

Ellos se dirijian al centro comercial a ver una pelicula , entraron en el cine , pero Alvin no podia ver la pelicula en paz , sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Brittany , en lo mal que el se habia comportado con ella , Brittany se habia enojado terrible con el y queria solucionar las cosas.

La pelicula termino y Alvin acompaño a Vanessa hasta la casa de ella , Vanessa se despidio con un beso corto en los labios, Alvin volvio de su cita con Vanessa cerca de las 11 de la noche , solo queria dormir y relajarse pero no pudo hasta que se quedo dormido.

Brittany llego asu casa y se puso su pijama y sin despertar a nadie se hecho a dormir , ella desperto con lagrimas en los ojos , no tenia ganas de nada , ella se quedo todo el día en cama al igual que Alvin , ambos estaban deprimidos hasta que llego la noche

-Alvin no se que decirte, dijo Theo

Alvin les habia contado todo lo que paso el sabado por la noche a sus hermanos

-Vamos chicos , alguna idea de como disculparme con ella ?, dijo Alvin

-Mmm no tengo ni idea, dijo Simon

-Y si le cantas una cancion y le dices que lo lamentas , dijo Theo

-Gracias Theo me has dado una genial idea , dijo Alvin saltando de su cama y agarro una hoja de papel y su guitarra , el empezo a componer una cancion

Mientras tanto en la casa Miller...

-Ya no te pongas triste Britt, todo va a pasar, dijo Ellie

-Si pero me duele que me haya cambiado por la zorra de Vanessa , dijo Brittany

-Britt tranquila ya pasara, dijo Jeanette

-Esque ustedes no lo entienden , yo ... yo ... , dijo Brittany

-Tu que ?, dijo Ellie

-Yo lo amo , dijo Brittany

-Ya era hora que lo digas , dijo Jeanette

-Ahora que voy a hacer si el ya esta saliendo con Vanessa, dijo Brittany

-Conquistalo ! ,dijeron ambas

-Pero como ?, dijo Brittany

-No se haz lo que tu corazon diga, dijo Ellie

-Bueno , dijo Brittany

Ya era de noche y Alvin habia terminado su cancion para Brittany , el se la iba a cantar cuando se vayan los dos juntos, el día avanzo . Alvin habia llevado su guitarra a la escuela el esperaba con ansias la salida para darle la sorpresa para Brittany. El día paso volando y Brittany iba a hablar con Alvin en la salida pero ella no pudo porque Vanessa estaba hablando con el en su casillero , de nuevo el dolor se apodero de Brittany , ella se puso la mochila en la espalda y se fue alejando hasta la puerta , Alvin se dio cuenta que Brittany ya se iba y se dio prisa en alistar sus cosas y salir volando , se despido de Vanessa y se reunio con Brittany en la puerta de la escuela

-Hey Britt , creo que nos tenemos que ir solo los dos , simon tiene que estudiar con Jeanette en la biblioteca y Ellie con Theo ya se fueron hace ya mucho tiempo , dijo Alvin

-Ohhh , ok , solo dijo eso Brittany

Ambos estuvieron caminando en silencio en algunos momentos Alvin le hacia preguntas sobre la fiesta pero ella solo respondia con frialdad, Alvin penso que seria mucho mejor darle la sorpresa en el parque cerca de sus casas

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alvin , Brittany ya se estaba despidiendo cuando Alvin la agarro del brazo

-Tengo algo que darte , dijo Alvin mirandola a los ojos

-Que cosa ?, dijo Brittany

-Primero me tienes que acompañar , aceptas ?, dijo Alvin

-Esta bien , pero que sea rapido ,tengo mucha tarea , dijo Brittany acompañandolo

Alvin y Brittany llegaron hasta el parque , ambos se sentaron en un banco al frente de la pileta , era una hermosa tarde , perfecta para la ocasion

-Britt lamento mucho haberte plantado el sabado , dijo Alvin

-Alvin eso ya no tiene importancia , mejor olvidalo, dijo Brittany

-No , lo que hice fue terrible y te pido mil disculpas , dijo Alvin

-Alvin ya paso , ya no tiene importancia , dijo Brittany mirando hacia el suelo conteniendo las lagrimas

Alvin sabia que era el momento perfecto y empezo las primeras notas de la cancion y empezo a cantar

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love_

_With and uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

Alvin termino de cantar , puso la guitarra aun lado y derrepente sintio que Brittany lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Britt me perdonas ?, dijo Alvin

-Si , dijo Brittany

-Britt ahora que estamos bien , tengo que decirte algo muy importante , dijo Alvin

-Claro dime , dijo Brittany

-Yo desde hace mucho tiempo he notado cosas raras en mi y bueno la cosa esque ... , Alvin no pudo terminar ya que Britt lo interrumpio

-Alvin ve al punto , dijo Brittany sonriendo

-Bueno el punto es que ... yo... te ... amo , Britt yo te amo , dijo Alvin

Derrepente Brittany tiro de el y unio sus labios contra los de el en un tierno y dulce beso , Brittany se iba a separa pero Alvin le devolvio el beso con mas fuerza y con mas pasion hasta que Brittany rompio el beso

-Alvin yo tambien te amo , dijo ella

Pero esta vez Alvin la beso con mas dulzura y ambos eran felices

Bueno no se si estuvo bien del todo pero es mi primera ez espero que les guste porfavor comenten gracias y sigan leyendo NOTA : La cancion se llama uptwon girl y hay una vesion de las ardillas en mi perfil esta el link y tambien lo voy a dejar aqui : /mY9-rentLjk


End file.
